


You Put Your Arms Around Me And I'm Home

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Friends (TV) Drabbles [28]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Dysfunctional Ross/Rachel, Episode: s09e13 The One Where Monica Sings, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Moving, POV Rachel, Subtext, Supportive Joey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: She couldn't live with Ross, so she returned to the place where she always felt welcome.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very nice to Ross/Rachel in this since I feel like Rachel was pretty upset with Ross at this point in canon, so I've decided to not tag it in the main relationships section. The Joey/Rachel is more subtextual since it's Rachel's POV before 9.19 (TOW Rachel's Dream), which marks the beginning of obvious Joey/Rachel from Rachel's side.
> 
> This drabble was written for this prompt on the 100 Words community on Imzy (https://www.imzy.com/100words/): _There is a crack in everything, that's how the light gets in. (Leonard Cohen)_
> 
> The title comes from the song "Arms" by Christina Perri, which is a fantastic Joey/Rachel song, by the way.

Rachel was furious. Ross had no right to act so controlling when they weren't together. The way he had accused her of being a neglectful mother was inexcusable.

She couldn't live with Ross, so she returned to the place where she always felt welcome.

Joey answered the door to his apartment, and Rachel asked if she and Emma could live with him for a while.

Joey raised his oddly thin eyebrows in surprise and answered, "of course." She melted into his embrace, and Joey carefully wrapped his arms around her. Here, Rachel felt safe and loved. This was her home.


End file.
